Premières négociations
by Requiem-for-you
Summary: First time pour House et Cuddy. Elle veut l'engager, mais il veut pas, il est désagréable. Première fic' sur Dr House. Enfin une suite ! Venez voir ce qu'il se passe le lendemain ! Bientôt un peu de Huddy !
1. Chapter 1

Première négociation

Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet homme. Dr Gregory House. Un medecin très réputé. Mais il était connu aussi pour être quelqu'un antipatique, misanthrope et qui avait très mauvais caractère, mais malgrès cela, elle le voulait dans son hopital. Un jour, elle le contacta ...

_Sonnerie de téléphone ... bip ... bip ... bip ..._

- Dr House ?

- Oui, en personne, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je me présente Je m'appel Lisa Cuddy, et on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il parait que vous êtes un diagnosticien très reconnu par beaucoup ... Mais il l'a coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

- Oui en effet, mais ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous me téléphoner !! Dit l'homme d'un ton agacé.

- Et bien je suis la directrice de l'hopital Princeton Plainsboro, et nous voudrions faire un division de diagnostic, et nous voudrions vous engagez en tant que chef du service.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez m'engager ? Je n'irai surement pas dans ce piteux état du New Jersey pour une place. Surtout que j'ai déjà un boulot ...

- Oh, mais bien sur, vous avez un boulot, je sais très bien que vous venez de vous faire renvoyer, et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux vous engager, ce serait une sorte de deuxième chance.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Si je veux retrouver du travail, j'en aurais ! Vous en faites pas pour moi ! Alors maintenant, trouvez vous un autre pigeon à engager, et foutez moi la paix ! Puis l'homme raccrocha.

Cuddy venait d'avoir la confirmation que cet homme, était en plus d'être antipatique, et de son mauvais caractère, qu'il était audieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un medecin qui vient de se faire renvoyer, refuse la place de chef de service. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le rappeler, ou laisser tomber. Mais elle le rappela ...

_Sonnerie de téléphone ... bip ... bip ... bip ..._

_- _Laissez moi devinez, encore Lisa Cuddy !

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Je savais que vous me rappelerait pour me convaincre. Mais je vous ai djà répondu. je ne veux pas de votre job, alors vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mett ...

- OH STOP ! On peut négocier au moins ?

- Oh mais oui, je veux 4 000 $ par mois, c'est moi qui choisit mon équipe de larbins, je veux une place de parking au plus près de l'entrée, et je peux faire ce que je veux ! Nan mais me faites pas croire qu'un directeur accepterait ça ! Lança House, cynique.

- Et bien moi, j'accepte l'offre !

- Et en plus elle fait de l'humour !

- J'étais sérieuse là !!

- Ah et j'ai oublié de préciser, je ne veux faire AUCUNE consultation, je veux voir mes patients le moins possible, parce qu'ils mentent tout le temps, je veux pouvoir me défoncer pendant mon service aussi ! Faites moi rire, vous acceptez toujours ?

- Vous voulez commencer quand ? Dans une semaine, un mois, demain ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle est tétue celle-là ! Je ne veux pas de votre offre ! ADIEU ! Et ne rappelez pas !!

Et il raccrocha de nouveau. Même s'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'hopital, cet homme ne voulait pas de son offre d'emploi. Il lui avait bien dit de ne pas le rappeler, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça, elle voulait ce Dr House dans son hopital.

_Sonnerie de téléphone ... bip ... bip ... bip ..._

- Avant de m'envoyer pètre, laissez moi parler !

- Tiens, encore cette femme ! Décidement, elle lâche pas l'affaire comme ça ...

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer, peut-être pourriez vous m'écouter ! Je vous offre 5 000 $ par mois. Une place de parking juste en face de l'entrée de l'hopital, votre bureau, avec votre nom en tant que chef de service. Vaus aurez aussi le droit de choisir votre équipe, qui vous voulez, et enfin, vous n'aurez peu ou pas de consultations, ca vous va maintenant ?

- Hum, ça se discute ...

- QUOI ? Ca se discute ?? Mais je n'aurais jamais accepté ça pour un autre medecin. Décidement, ce que m'avait dit Wilson de vous est bien vrai !!

- Comment ça Wilson, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là lui ?

- Et bien, il travail à l'hopital, c'est même lui qui m'a conseillé de vous engager ...

- Argh celui là ! Depuis que j'ai failli lui foirer un entretien d'embauche, il m'en veut ...

- Peu importe, je veux savoir si vous venez bosser pour moi ou non !

- Si je viens un jour dans votre hosto, c'est que je bosserais pour vous, sinon oubliez-moi !

Et voici comment Cuddy et House s'étaient rencontrés. Il était déjà House, et il n'a pas changé ! Il est resté le même !

Le lendemain de ce coup de fil, elle ne savait pas si il viendrait travailler pour elle ou non. Il ne l'avait ni affirmé ni infirmé. Elle attendait une semaine, et s'il ne venait pas, elle lui téléphonerait.

_Fin de journée, bureau de Cuddy ..._

La jeune femme remplissait des papiers dans son bureau, quand un homme, entra, sans frapper. Sans savoir qui était cet homme, elle se douta de son identité.

- House, je suis sure que c'est vous !!

- Oh, mais vous êtes devin aussi ?

- Non, mais un homme aussi malpoli qui entre comme ça dans mon bureau ça ne peut être que vous.

- Et bien, maintenant je travail dans cet hopital, nan ?

- Pas encore ...

L'homme était grand, avait les cheveux et la barbe poivre et sel. Il était bien battit et avait un air exaspéré déssiné sur son visage.

Il avait l'air énérvé d'être ici. Mais il était venu de lui même ...

- Quoi pas encore, c'est quoi ce bordel ! On a pourtant négocié hier !

- Oui, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma liste ... Dit la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres .

- Si c'est ça, je m'en vais tout de suite ! Et pour finir menteuse, décidemenent on aura vraiment tout vu !

- Alors, vu que vous adorez être en présence de vos patiens, vous aurez 4 heures de consultation par semaine, mais 6 000 $ par mois, vous devrez porter une blouse blanche aussi ...

- Bon si c'est ça,moi j'm'en vais dès maintenant.

- Mais si vous êtes là, vous n'allez tout de même pas repartir parce que je vous ai collé 4 heures de consultation par semaine !! En plus je vous ai rajouté 1 000$ par mois ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

- Argh ! Bon très bien ! De toute façon j'en ai marre de rester chez moi à regarder les chaînes sportives ... J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! Prononça l'homme avec humour !

- Et bien dès demain vous travaillerez dans cet hopital, et vous devrez choisir une équipe pour vous aider !

- Ah oui, mes larbins, je les avait déjà oubliés ceux là ! Je veux que demain vous me faisiez venir le Dr Alisson Cameron, le Dr Eric Foreman et le Dr Robert Chase.

- Mais, vous savez déjà qui vous voulez engager ??

- Si je vous dit ces noms, ce n'est par hasard ! Alors faites les venir ! Aller à demain !

Il se retourna et partit d'un pas désinvolte. Il avait un nouveau boulot, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Dès demain, il pourrait s'amuser avec ses nouveaux larbins et sa nouvelle directrice ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Je sais que ca fait super longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fic ... mais j'ai eu des soucis et j'ai pas pu continuer ... Bref, je m'y remets ! _

**Rien n m'appartient dans Dr House**

_Bureau de Wilson_

-_Salut Wilson_

_-House ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?? Tu es malade ?_

_-Tu te rappelles pas que tu as dis à Cuddy que j'étais un très bon médecin ?_

_-Si, je t'ai recommandé ... Tu travailles ici ?_

_-Oui .. d'ailleurs je devrais être dans le bureau de Cuddy en train d'accueillir mes nouveaux larbins._

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là alors? Tu veux te faire virer dès le premier jour, c'est ça ?_

_-Non, mais vu qu'elle est prête à tous les sacrifices pour m'avoir ... je veux tester ses limites avant!_

_-Décidement, tu ne changes pas, égale à toi même !_

_-Et oui ... enfin maintenant je vais pouvoir te pourir la vie plus souvent vu qu'on va se voir tous les jours, c'est mieux que le téléphone et pis Cuddy aussi ... je suis sur que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ici ..._

House avait un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy, tranquillement. Il regarda sa montre, il avait rendez vous à 9h15, il était déjà 10h et il était encore en train de traîner. Son bipper ainsi que son cellulaire n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais il ne répondait pas, il voulait vraiment se faire désirer, il aimait ça.

A 10h26 précisement, il arriva dans le bureau de Cuddy, café à la main.

_-House, pourquoi arriver à 10h26 pour 9h15 ??_

_-Hey ! Je suis infirme ! Vous avez vu ce moreceau de bois là ?? c'est une canne et je peux pas courir alors relax !_

_-Bien sur, mais vous avez eu le temps d'allez chercher un café ... _

_-On me l'a apporté ? _Dit House d'un ton blagueur.

_-Bref, voici les trois médecins que vous vouliez engager._

Cuddy désigna Cameron, Foreman et Chase en les présentant un par un. House fit une réflexion sur chacun d'eux.

_-Maintenant, je vais vous montrer où est ce que vous allez travailler._

_-A parce que je vais devoir bosser en plus ?? non mais qu'est ce que ce bordel ..._

_-Si je vous ai engagé, c'est pas pour draguer les infirmières !_

_-Bon je draguerais les aides soignantes alors, tant pis ... _cria House à l'accueil

_-HOUUUSEEE ! Arrêtez !_

_-Mais elle mord en plus ??_

Tout le petit monde se dirigea au service « diagnostics » tout avait été refait pour House. Le service était fait en deux parties, une partie avec un bureau où House pourrait faire ce qu'il lui plaît ... et une autre partie où il y avait une table, un tableau, quelques meubles et une caftière pour travailler.

House n'aura pas grand chose à faire, il devra traiter des cas spécifiques et difficiles à soigner. Pendant ce temps il faudra qu'il fasse des consultations, quatre heures par semaine .. pour le moment.

Cuddy avait déjà prévu des sanctions à infliger à House lorsqu'il deviendra trop arrogant. Les consultations étaient parfaites. Mais elle trouvera d'autres sanctions plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun cas à traiter. L'équipe apprenait à se connaître. Chacun avait eu vent des méthodes de House et personne ne savait comment ça allait se passer. Mais ils avaient quand même l'honneur de travailler avec le meilleur diagnosticien du pays.

Cameron était brune, avec des yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, c'était une belle fille. Chase était le beau gosse de la bande, blond, yeux bleus, frimeur et sur de lui. Quant a Foreman, il était noir, grand bien batit. Il avait déjà eu une remarque sur sa couleur de peau.

Cuddy envoya de suite House en consultations, peut-être qu'il se calmerait par la suite.

_Salle de consultations n°1_

-_Docteur, j'ai un problème, j'ai tout le temps les yeux qui pleurent et je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

_-Et bien je sais pas .. donnez moi quelque chose, c'est vous le médecin !!_

_-Déjà, vous faîtes des allergies, pour régler ça, suffit d'attendre que la saison passe, de plus, n'essayez pas de garder les yeux tout le temps ouverts !_

_-Mais ... c'est tout ?_

_-OUI ! Voilà de quoi calmer vos allergies !! AU REVOIR !_

House se précipita dehors et se dirigea tout de suite dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il avait une réclamation à faire.

_-J'exige que vous ne me donniez moins de consultations !_

_-C'est pas vous le directeur, vous n'exigez rien du tout _! Rétorqua la jeune femme

_-Attention, je vais démissioner !_

_-Non, ne faîtes pas ça, l'hôpital a besoin de vous House !_

_-Et bien moins de consultations et je reste._

_-Vous me faîtes du chantage ?? _demanda Cuddy, surprise

_-Oui pourquoi, y'a une loi qui interdit ça ?_

_-Non mais ... _

_-Moins de consultations, point barre ! _Dit House d'un ton ferme et décidé

_-Non, je reste à quatre heures par semaine, et vous m'en ferez d'avantage si vous continuez sur ce ton ! _

_-Bon, je vais faire ma lettre de démission tout de suite ..._

_-Rohhh ! Ca ira pour cette fois ... 3h30 par semaine. Je ne changerais pas d'avis._

_-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !_

_-House ! Stop ! C'est ça ou rien ! Sinon je vous mets la place de parking le plus loin possible !_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas, je suis handicapé, en plus, on ne parle pas comme ça à un infirme !_

_-Très bien, 3h, ca vous va ?_

_-Ca me va !_

House quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa patronne lui cédait tout ce qu'il désirait.

_La suite très bientôt cette fois ci !_


End file.
